


She-ra (Remake)

by Keys54321



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys54321/pseuds/Keys54321
Summary: The people who wrote Shera either made their own military logic, looked at other military constructs, or really have no clue. Cadet in the military usually refer towards those who are trained to become commissioned officers, rather than the enlisted. I do find the build and characteristics of Kyle to be not of that of a warrior. There's little to no room for errors in a battle field and in many official armed forces cowards gets shot. So I'm gonna have a little adjustments to Kyle too. Maybe a scaredy cat but show promises as a warrant officer: militants who are usually specialists in their technical field and do not have command authority nor have high levels of planning responsibilities. I'll admit I am making some things up since Horde soldiers are trained since they are children.
Kudos: 2





	She-ra (Remake)

Your name is Adora, you are a fledge of the Horde who will be mentored to become an officer after your last evaluation as a first class recruit. There's a bittersweet feeling to that.

It's an honor since it guarantees you to have a commissioned command position in six months rather than at least a decade, if not more. Meaning you'll live more of your life with access to better food, better gear, better treatment in general, and better means to help as long as you avoid fucking up or pissing off your highly intelligent, skillful and revered sovereign, Lord Hordak.

A being who came as a blessing to Etheria that would one day rid the tyranny of the elemental rulers.

You are nervous about having such a big responsibility for the cause but you reminded yourself that 'you were meant to do great things.'

Those words was something that Shadow Weaver constantly told you for as long as you could remember. Well what to expect from being taught by her. She was a teacher before she was mutilated because of the Council. She still is, especially towards you. She gave you a little window of what the rest of Etheria is like besides the information from lectures, training manuals, or the letters some of your peers would get. She gave knowledge and taught you skills that have you an upper-hand in comparison to your peers. You've always had the upperhand, though you though it was normal since you long had recruit leadership positions. You needed to be better than anyone in order to keep things in check and be of good use. 

You'll admit you may have been more doted on than maybe even more than most division leaders. You do wish you weren't since you suspect that your are hated by your peers for that and part of the reason why they are more hesitant to approach you or consider you as a friend. Except Catra who've been by your side since both of you were toddlers. Something that Shadow Weaver disdain unfortunately does not make it very settle. Sure Catra does step out of lines and um... occasionally behave in a way that is not becoming of a Horde warrior, but so do you. You do occasionally want to give in to desires that is not within the Sentinel's General Orders, or the Commandments.

It's amazing how much Catra puts up to continue to be with you. Which is a major part to why later being trained to become an officer gives you a bitter taste. You found out she was also gonna be trained to be an officer but was to be stationed elsewhere. That infuriated her. You asked your division commanders if they could do something to change it. They said no, and emphasized that when it comes to the cause is ones loyalty have to be towards the nation's government and soverign, and nothing else above it. They also mentioned that you have learn to get use to not having someone that is significant to you present where you are even during hardships.

You tried to cheer her up mentioning that your would send her a lot of messages, gifts, and even go where ever she wants shortly after graduation, even out of the Fright Zone. For the past three weeks you and Catra talked about different future scenarios during holiday routine, evening routine, and a little after lights out. 


End file.
